


All Audials

by ribbonelle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was extremely childish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Audials

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched the tf shorts on youtube and it was bulkhead who introduced prowl and then these [textposts ](http://liho.co.vu/post/109957427536) [happened.](http://liho.co.vu/post/109957992816) basically bulkhead tries to set bee up with prowl. this turned out a little differently and its ridiculous as hell and its not so good so im sorry! do cybertronians have elementary school?? well they do now  
> ive never written bumblebee before, can you believe it? it shows, trust me. anyway here's ~~wonderwall~~ bee/prowl
> 
> ps: all audials is a play on 'all ears' and im probably using the wrong terminology but its done its there i am terrible

It almost felt like he was in elementary school again, back as a young, newly protoformed mech. This was extremely childish.

"So, Bee," Bulkhead eventually said, nudging his friend so the mech's attention was entirely on him, "How's your training going? You any more flexible than before?"

Bumblebee puffed his chest out with pride, fingers still slamming methodically on the video game controller he was holding, "Pit yeah, mech! Definitely. I could pull off moves I've only dreamed of before, it's really cool."

Something exploded on screen and Bulkhead grinned, "Really? You got a lot to thank Prowl for, then."

Bee made a face, but it wasn't genuine mockery, "Maybe. He did teach me a lot, it was really fun. He was such a bully too, sometimes, but I guess it was worth it. I'll think about it."

He wasn't so bad at _implying_ things usually, but somehow Bulkhead was flailing for words at the moment, "He's not so bad, isn't he? Always helping you out, always has your back. He gets a little intense sometimes but you kinda like intense, right?"

The TV blared victory music, and Bumblebee finally turned to face Bulkhead properly. He looked curious. "Sorta. Y'know my type. Not Prowl, though, that mech doesn't know the meaning of chill."

This was a dangerous game Bulkhead was playing, "Well yeah, but that's what you're good at. Chilling. Maybe it'll be the perfect way of returning the favor. Since he helped you and all."

Bumblebee seemed to mull over the idea, toying around with the controller in his hands, fiddling with the buttons. He hummed.

"Yeah. That's actually not a bad idea."

Bulkhead grinned. Success.

"So what the frag did he say to you? What the hell is this. You guys made a bet or something?"

Bulkhead quailed. He tried hard to pull an expression of shock, as if surprised by the absurdity of such an idea, but he knew it was too late. The cybercat was out of the bag. No success.

"Uh..."

"Hurry up and tell me, Bulky! You compliment, but you're not usually this pushy about it. The frag did Prowl make you do?"

The larger Autobot considered his options. Prowl's consequent silent treatment would make him feel pretty bad...but he could handle that. Bumblebee's acerbic tongue however, was another story. Bee had this way of antagonizing him so thoroughly he'd be the most miserable mech on this side of the galaxy. It came with being best friends for so many years.

Sorry, Prowl.

"Well, he likes you and he wants to make sure you like him just as much back."

Bulkhead flexed his claws a few times, glanced at the wall, and then Bumblebee was on him, shaking his shoulders vigorously.

"What, what, what?! Did he say that? He said he liked me? And told you to make sure I liked him back, what does that even _mean_?"

What a joy it was to be amongst children.

//

He could sense the yellow mini approaching him from a distance; Bumblebee was hovering by the entrance of his quarters. Prowl let himself smile slightly, no longer in a meditative state. Surely Bee was here to thank him for all the training they've done together, or something of the like, equally positive. Something that would put him at an advantage.

Bulkhead had truly helped him; he owed the mech a favour.

Bumblebee entered the room finally and approached him. Prowl waited till the mini was close enough, and he lunged.

The squeak of surprise from the little mech was quite adorable, and he was too stunned to struggle. It was easy for Prowl to pin his arms and hips down. He smiled, "You're not as quiet as you think you are, Bumblebee."

Bee was silent for a moment, and it was Prowl who made a noise of surprise, his visor flashing bright. Bumblebee had lifted a leg, running the tip of his foot along the inside of Prowl's right wheel well. The smile on his face was downright lecherous.

"Really. You going to teach me how to stay quiet, then? I can think of a good way to shut up."

He proceeded to jerk Prowl's head down, and then they were kissing. Well, Bumblebee was kissing, while Prowl was practically a statue, too shocked to react to the enthusiastic lip components on his.

Bee's legs wrapped around him like a vise, flipping him onto his back. It was definitely overwhelming to have an eager minibot wriggling in his arms. Prowl had to grip hard at Bumblebee's torso, pushing him away, "What is the meaning of this?!"

The mini folded his arms over the curve of Prowl's chest, smiling down at his colleague, "I heard you like me."

Prowl stilled. But how—

Bulkhead.

Bumblebee’s grin was infuriating, and Prowl was cursing internally. How could Bulkhead do that to him?

“Now, now, Prowler,” Bee tsked, “You’re gonna pop an energon line if you keep frowning like that. Chill. I’m only curious. Why’d you make Bulky play middle mech? You couldn’t tell me on your own? What are you, a coward?”

Prowl jerked in anger, snarling, and Bumblebee simply laughed and resettled on his frame. The cyberninja probably could throw the mini off if he needed to…but what was the point of that, really? It wasn’t like he could run from this. Bee already knew.

“Come on, tell me,” Bumblebee raised his optic ridges expectantly, “What’s the deal? You never confessed to a mech before? Need someone to do it for you?”

“No!” Prowl snapped, humiliation turning his faceplates dark, irritated beyond words. It wasn’t helping that Bumblebee was _still_ draped over him like clothing, apparently comfortable  where he was, “You’re not exactly the most perceptive mech, Bumblebee. And you never listen to me! You think I haven’t been dropping hints? You never understood any of those. I assumed that perhaps you’d listen to Bulkhead, the two of you being good friends and all, and guess what? I assumed correctly. So stop mocking me.”

Bee’s grin softened a little, and he leaned down to give Prowl a quick peck on the lips. He pulled back and sat up, hands braced on Prowl’s chest, “’M not mocking you. Maybe a little. It’s just funny. But I’m listening now, aren’t I?”

“Are you?”

“Yep. I’m definitely listening. So,” Bumblebee pushed himself downwards, aft sliding over Prowl’s lower half, smile turning lewd once again, “You got anything to tell me?”

It was quite bizarre. Prowl’s vocalizer reset a few times, wanting to speak but unable to, not with the way Bumblebee was dragging his fingers down Prowl’s sides before positioning himself in between Prowl’s legs. Bee looked up at him, “Come on. Tell me.”

“I, uh,” Prowl swallowed, the lining of his throat tubing suddenly thick, “Well. I wish to have an intimate relationship with you. If you’d allow it.”

Bumblebee snickered, hands now on Prowl’s hips, kneeling so his knees edged Prowl’s legs apart even wider, “So you like me. That’s cool. Since when?”

“A while. Bee, what are you doing?” he might have squawked a little at the end of his question, as the yellow minibot had leaned down, out of view from his vantage point.

“Listening. Relax. What do you like about me exactly, hm?” the tone was teasing, and Prowl could feel Bumblebee’s venting over his panel and it took him everything he had to stop his cooling fans from blasting on.

Wet pressure slid over the heated panel and Prowl moaned, “You want me to…inflate your ego?”

Bumblebee laughed, hands squeezing Prowl’s hips before letting go again, “Maybe a little. I’m really curious, though. Open up.”

The panel _snick_ ed open with almost embarrassing swiftness, but it didn’t matter once Bee took Prowl in his hand, when he put his mouth over the tip of Prowl’s spike, just barely. Bumblebee’s engine was revving loudly.

“Primus. You—ngh. God,” Prowl shuddered, tried again, “You annoy the Pit out of me. You make me laugh. You’re extremely reckless, and you can be the most thoughtless mech in the universe and oh _Primus_ , do that _again…_ ”

Bumblebee was really into it, taking in what he could into his mouth, fisting what he couldn’t. He had leaned down even more so his aft was up in the air, and his shoulder guards scraped Prowl’s thighs. Prowl wanted to _touch,_ but Bumblebee wouldn’t let him. He shrugged Prowl’s hands off every time the mech tried.

The mini lapped at the spike, licked at it like it was a treat, then stopped. He glanced up at Prowl again, expectant.

Prowl groaned, irked, “Fine. I like your frame. I enjoy watching you train, you’re terrible the first few tries.” He had to pause a moment as Bumblebee went back to sucking his spike, but continued, not wanting the mech to stop again, “But when you adapt, it’s as if I’m w-watching something beautiful bloom. I want to—“ his head fell to the side, visor blinking out. Pleasure clouded his processor; it had been so _long_ since this; and thankfully, Bumblebee indulged him.

His hips rolled up and Bee moaned, glossa swirling around Prowl’s spike and he lost it, coming with a broken gasp, frame shaking with his climax.

The cyber ninja’s fans were still whirring loudly, but he onlined his visor again to see Bumblebee sitting back, wiping at his mouth. Bee crawled up to lie over his chest again, seemingly flustered, and Prowl wrapped his arms around the minibot.

“So you really like me, huh.”

“Yes,” he vented, heat leaving his frame slowly, “Do you not feel the same?”

Bee snorted, rolling his optics, “You think?”

Prowl smiled, “It’d be nice to hear it from you, nevertheless.”

Bumblebee scrunched his faceplates up in some peeved expression, and then couldn’t seem to meet Prowl’s optics, “Yeah, I like you too. Okay? Jeez.” He made a move to roll off the other mech, but Prowl held him fast, hands slipping down to grab at Bee’s aft.

“Okay. Allow me to show you how much I appreciate the reciprocation?”

It was Bee’s turn to gasp at Prowl’s fingers that teased at the seams of his panel, and he pushed himself up to arch his back, grinning wide, “ _Please._ ”

//

He didn’t hear anyone approach him, so he jumped when he felt the tap on his shoulder, yelping in surprise. Bulkhead turned around to see Prowl, and his optics went wide.

“Uhh, hey! Hi Prowl. How can I help you, um, if you need help? Also I didn’t _mean_ to, I promise, Bee was just—“

Prowl raised a hand, and Bulkhead went silent immediately.

“Don’t worry about it. I just wanted to say thank you,” Prowl smiled, “So thank you.”

Bulkhead paused, and nodded, “You’re welcome.”

Prowl reached out and patted Bulkhead’s shoulder, squeezed it, and then left, humming some obscure tune.

Bulkhead shook his head, looking at the floor. He’ll never understand his teammates. But that was fine.


End file.
